Freak Accident
by HetaliaKorea2012
Summary: Again, the summary is in the summary. Apparently i have a talent for writing 'long' summary's XP *shrugs* Hope you can read and enjoy it.


**Hey guys! I know I'm supposed to work on the sequel of "I don't want, I need you" but I need to work on something that has less smut more fluff! ^ ^ And this time it's about America and England!**

**Disclaimer: I do** **NOT own Hetalia. Human names involved. Full of fluff, so much you might die because of how cute it is~ X3 **

**WARNING:...There might be some awkward parts along the way, but don't blame me, it's Arthur's curiosity that gets him~ And also, their's this one ****bizarre scene near the end of this story, but I decided to leave it there because 1. You can learn something from it and 2. I got lazy and didn't want to rewrite it. =w=**

**Summary: **Right now, Alfred and Arthur are living with each other for certain purposes, and have had another fight between each other. Ever since the Revolutionary War ended, their relationship (as acquaintances) has not gotten any better between the two. It has gotten worse with all the quarreling they do in the house. On a usual day at the Brit's house, with the sun shining in a late afternoon, Arthur is ranting about how Alfred was better off as a child than what he is now. So he decides to go downstairs to create a little potion behind Alfred's back, but when Alfred scares the living day light out of him, Arthur accidently breaks the potion on the floor. The bad part is, this isn't a drinking potion! The American goes downstairs to investigate what happened, and is shocked to what he finds!

**...Yeah, another long summary~ And i don't think I should tell you what he becomes. You can find that on your own once you'll read this~ Anyways, hope you'll like it! Enjoy your reading! ^ ^**

* * *

**Chapter One: Small Argument, Big Accident **

Arthur slammed the basement door behind him before walking down the stairs.

"I'm not asking much. Alfred can be so difficult!" he scowled to himself, folding his arms.

A few minutes ago, he and Alfred had another fight, as it was usual for a day in the household of the Brit's. All Arthur wanted the American to say was 'Engwand' like he used to when he was little. To him, Alfred was better as a kid than what he is now. He's too obnoxious and childish at an age like this! But, of course, the crystal, blue eyed nation wasn't into talking about the past between them.

Don't get him wrong, most of the time he spent with Arthur was fun and enjoyable. Always playing with him when he was bored, letting him sleep with the Brit because of a certain horror movie, cheering the little one up when he was upset over some thunder and lightning. Those were the good days he loved. . . .except when Arthur started to leave often. Alfred would always wait by the door at night for the blonde to come home and it's always be a while before he did.

Things got even worse during the war. And now that they're all grown up, they've been fighting more than usual, like it was a war everyday in the household. With Alfred and his childish manner or Arthur and his strict tone, the two haven't been able to get along at all.

The Brit had an idea though on how to make things better, for him maybe anyways.

Now that the two are living together, because of their bosses, it was a perfect time to test on Arthur's little experiment. He wished it could've been easier, but he couldn't use his wand since Alfred broke it by sitting on it. . .again. And he wasn't about to mess with it now. His wand always did weird things when he tried fixing it and he wasn't going to let his chance go to waste.

The emerald eyed nation growled at himself as he misplaced it and made a mental note to fix it later. He didn't mind it that much though. Every time Arthur tried to use his wand on the obnoxious nation, he would be able to dodge every hit.

'How in the world can someone that big slip away that fast?' the Brit thought to himself as he made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned on the lights, 'Nonetheless, I'll be able to see Alfred small and adorable again. Nothing like he is now!' Obedient too.

He looked around the room and nodded when everything seemed to be in perfection. Sometimes when he went out and Alfred was stuck alone with nothing to do, he'd go down in the basement and mess with things even though Arthur had told him not to. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get himself into with magic? He could even probably kill himself!

He sighed as he walked up to a bookcase that was have filled with bottled up potions and he other half filled with books that were full with spells. He grabbed one of the books and flipped to a page that would help him with his little spell.

"Alright, let's get started," he said to himself as he lay the book on a table and picked up a few bottles.

Meanwhile, as the Brit was doing his work, Alfred was sitting in the living room bored out of his mind. Their was nothing good on T.V, he didn't want to play any video games, ad Arthur took the rest of his burgers and shakes. He said they were 'Not good for him' and crap like that.

So, he came to conclusion to get out of his boredom, Alfred decided to pull a little scare on Arthur. Besides, it was a good time and good way to get his revenge when he scared the American once when he was watching a horror movie. The Brit let him sleep with him, but Alfred wanted to get him back for it.

He figured that he couldn't just quietly go down and yell 'BOO'. Arthur wasn't that easily scared. He thought for a minute or two before deciding to scare the scruffy hair nation with a sudden noise. Yeah, that seemed perfect!

One, he knew the Englishman never thought of Alfred was good at scaring him, and two, he would be so busy with whatever he was doing to notice him!

With a smirk-like grin, the sneaky nation went over to the to the basement door and tried the knob. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Arthur usually would lock the door because of the many times the American has been down there. e didn't mind though. If anything, Alfred was glad that the Brit was careless for once. Maybe not 'careless'. He's not expecting this anyway. Thoughtless sounds better~

Alfred was so excited about this, he had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't let out a single sound. It's been forever since he could scare the strict nation. Today was his 'glory' moment.

Downstairs, of course, Arthur was too busy on his potion to notice anything above. It didn't take long though, he was used to things like this. This wasn't the first time his wand broke.

He held the glass bottle up, seeing the green chemical simmering inside. Something was a little off though. The color was green when Arthur read that it was supposed to be purple. It wasn't a big problem to him tough. He was only missing one ingredient, but it couldn't be that much of a difference. It never was a concern of his before. Why should it be now? He smiled at the liquid as he thought about his 'little' American.

Shrugging off the color change, Arthur started making his way towards the stairs, but suddenly jumped and let out a yelp as he heard a loud slam of a door.

_CRASH_

The Brit gasped as a huge, green could quickly filled the room,

"Alfred!"

The crystal, blue nation was laughing on the outside of the door as he heard his name. He finally did it!

"I finally got you Arthur!" he shouted excitedly through the door. The American felt accomplished of himself for completing his task! It serves the British man right for scaring Alfred! this accomplishment of his made him feel more of a hero. Although scaring people isn't very heroic, he would let it slide. One little mishap won't hurt.

His laughter soon calmed down into giggles as he didn't or couldn't hear any noises from downstairs. No yelling from Arthur from Arthur or other clattering of things that sounded as if the Brit was searching for something to beat Alfred with.

The American cautiously opened the door, letting most of the smoke fumes out first before poking his head through the door.

"Arthur. . .are you dead?" he asked, looking around where he was standing, not seeing Arthur anywhere through the rest of the smoke.

Even though it was a stupid question to ask, it could be a possibility to Alfred when it came to Arthur's magic.

Their was still a bit of green fog as he started down the stairs. Shooing it away with his hand, Alfred's eyes scanned the area, soon spotting in the middle of the room. . . .a baby. . .at least he was wearing a diaper.

The American looked around for any sign of the young Brit, but he was no where to be seen.

"Okay Arthur, this is just scary. . ." he said to himself as he starred at the baby from a distance. the little one was just minding his own business, looking down in front of him and seeing the sharp glass pieces

'. . . .I don't think he's sitting on any glass. . .' he thought to himself as he stepped closer towards the child, apparently not noticing the word 'glass' in that sentence of his.

This was crazy! Where was Arthur at? And what was a baby doing here?! Alfred was terribly confused, but got a little suspicion as he studied the baby more.

The young one's curiosity started to grow on him about the glass as he picked up a piece to study it. Apparently he thought it was something you put in your mouth as he soon opened his own. But quick reflexes from Alfred snatching it away saved the baby just in time from a terrible (aka bloody) disaster! The 'glass' part finally got to him, and with that thought in mind, the American quickly gathered up the rest of the pieces, throwing them away in a trash can nearby.

"Hey! Don't you know not to put glass in your mouth?! You could hurt yourself!" he informed the little one, who was starring blankly up at the blonde.

'Look at me, I'm talking to a baby. . .' Alfred thought as he walked over to the child and knelt down to his height, or at least tried the best he could, to get an even better look of him. The curious baby looked at the American in a confused way, like if the older male was his father or not. He decided to do a little test by holding his arms out which startled Alfred for a second.

"What?. . .You want me to pick you up?" he asked the other, acting like it was going to respond back. The little one whined and frowned as the crystal, blue eyed nation just starred at him, confused himself.

Quickly, Alfred picked him up in a way the young one was laying down in his arms, not really knowing what else to do.

'This is just freaky. . .' Alfred thought in his head as he sensed the baby calm down a little. He wished Arthur was here to help him and explain what's happening, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen!. . .unless. . .

Their was something about the baby that Alfred thought was familiar. He looked like Arthur, but small with his blonde, scruffy hair, big, emerald green eyes, and fuzzy eyebrows. But that was crazy! That could never happen ever. . .or maybe. . .

'On no, please, god no!' he thought as the resemblance and other thoughts entered his head. Could this baby actually be Arthur?!

Before Alfred got too hasty for himself, since this could be a trick that Arthur could be pulling just to scare him again, he decided to find out for sure.

"A. . .A-Arthur?" he asked timidly, looking at the child up and down.

Almost immediately, the young one made a small noise that scared Alfred a bit. Okay, that couldn't be a coincidence!

"A-Arthur! It is you! What happened?!" he asked, not noticing how stupid of a question it was since he was freaking out. The small child responded by simply looking confused. He had no idea what the elder was talking about. It was almost like he didn't know where he was either. Although on the other hand, the American thought he could understand him because of all of the (somewhat) signals he gave him. Along with that Arthur was just messing around with him because he was still angry at him or something of the sort.

"Come on, Arthur! This isn't funny! Change back right now!" he growled, glaring harshly at the young one. Alfred hated when the other fooled around with magic. It was always something risky!

Hearing the harsh and angered tone from the other put Arthur in an upset state. His dazed look soon turned into a frown, along with his eyes watering up quickly and some whines slipping from his mouth.

Alfred soon became alerted as tears started to roll down the little one's cheeks, 'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!'

"N-No! Wait! It's okay, Arthur! I didn't mean it! Please don't cry!" he pleaded, but it was too late. His 'comforting' words were drowned out by cries.

'Crap! This isn't good!'

Alfred put the chibi over his shoulder and started to rub his back. This was not good for the blonde. He couldn't take care of a baby! He's never taken care of a baby before! The only experienced people he could think of was Arthur, and of course he couldn't do anything, and Francis!. . . . .Francis. . . .great.

Alfred shook his head to get the thought out, "No way am I phoning Frenchy!" he shouted in disgust, which only put the emerald eyed nation in an even worse state as he started squirming around, making it hard for Alfred to hang onto him.

"Gaaah! Okay Arthur! I'll shut up!" the American offered, but to his dismay, the baby kept on wiggling around. Geez!

'I could try taking care of Arthur. . .I mean, I can try, right? I know some things about babies so it can't be that hard!'

It wasn't turning out good though so far.

Sighing, with the little one still crying his eyes out, the blonde climbed up the stairs and into the living room. Now how was Alfred going to get out of this little mishap? He's never dealt with Arthur like this before, and he wished he didn't have to. Especially since hearing the fuzzy eyebrowed nation scream his head off was making Francis come over sound better and better. But right now, the only problem he had to deal with immediately was to get Arthur to calm down!

Alfred paced back and forth, rubbing the little nation's back, "Shh, it's okay Arthur. I'm sorry okay? You don't have to be so upset anymore. . ." he tried to say as comforting as he could.

But of course, it was of no use. The poor baby kept bawling and wanting to get away from the other nation.

'Is their nothing to make him stop crying?!' Alfred thought to himself, having almost about enough of this already. That would be bad though. He's supposed to take care of the baby Brit until who knows how long, and apparently he couldn't last 10 minutes.

'No. . . . .I can do this!'

Instead of listening to the little one, he thought of other things that would quickly quiet him down. . .

He could always let Arthur cry until he wore himself out and went to sleep, but that plan was instantly pushed out of his head since he wouldn't know how long that would be.

Maybe he could rock him to sleep? It sounds good. Rocking a baby to sleep could actually work. Arthur would soon be down for a nap and everything will be good. Yeah!

Besides, maybe if Arthur were to be able to go to sleep, he could wake up to his normal self and this spell would be over! This could really work! Although, one problem was that the emerald eyed nation didn't want anything to do with the American.

'He'll have to get used to me eventually. . .'

This couldn't be that hard, right?

Sitting down in a chair, Alfred made Arthur lie against his stomach as he started rocking him slowly back and forth as he rubbed the little one's back softy. No use has come to it after a few minutes though.

'How long can a baby cry anyways?'

Being a little impatient, the crystal, blue eyed nation tried to think of something else to calm him down. . .and fast. The crying, surprisingly, wasn't getting on him, it was seeing Arthur's upset face. He knew that face too well, and he didn't like the memories from the past creeping up on him like this. Especially ones about the war. Those were the worst of them all.

He could just imagine the day like it was yesterday. The rain falling and landing on our pale faces and the smell of gun smoke all around him. But all he could focus on was Arthur breaking down in front of him. His face covered by his hands as tears fell heavily behind them.

Alfred son shook his head from the horrid memory as he heard the sound of cries die down (Alfred almost felt tears poking out of his eyes). He looked at Arthur, seeing as though the rocking was helping, or maybe something else in the American's expression. Although, small whimpers were still leaking out of his mouth and tiny tears still fell from his redden eyes.

"Hey, you're feeling a little better, right?" he asked the young one as he kept on with his slow and steady movement. Arthur's expression still looked broken and upset, so Alfred quickly thought of something else.

A lullaby~

Babies like lullabies, so maybe this could be the finishing touch to help the scruffy blonde fall asleep. But exactly what lullaby? It's been forever since he has heard one. Especially the ones Arthur sung to him when he was little, but luckily, after some thought, he could slightly remember one that was short and sweet.

"Now let's see. . .how did that go again. . ." At least he could try figuring this one out.

It was strange to him though. It didn't make much sense to him, but apparently it was good enough to make the American fall asleep when he was little.

After some careful thinking, Alfred finally got it all together; the little one still to be the same state he was in earlier, but it seem to get a little worse again as he moved around a bit.

"Alright Arthur, don't worry. I'm going to sing a lullaby to help make you sleep." he said smiling softly at the other. The blonde took a deep breath to relax himself. He wasn't one to sing in front of people, well, not lullabies anyways.

'Here goes nothing. . .'

"Bye bye baby button,  
Daddy's gon' a hunten,  
Get some rabbit skin,  
Put the baby button in~"

. . . .did it work?

Alfred kept his eyes on the little one, as he had his full attention on the elder. Arthur's wiggling seemed to stop, and the only tears that Alfred could see were slowly trialing down his cheeks. He kindly wiped those away and pulled Arthur closer to him. The lullaby was working!

The American sung it again, but softer and sweeter,

"Bye bye baby button,  
Daddy's gon' a hunten,  
Get some rabbit skin,  
Put the baby button in~"

Arthur seemed to calm down a little every time Alfred sung the song and he always kept his big, emerald green eyes on him, slowly warming up to the American. He liked hearing his soft voice. It was way better than when he was yelling at him. Soon, Arthur was able to calm down fully after sung to a few more times. He felt so relaxed and comfy laying on top of the other's pudgy belly that he could practically fall asleep on it.

On the other hand, Alfred was relieved that the little one stopped crying and his eyelids were getting heavy.

"Finally. I was starting to think you wouldn't ever stop crying." the American chuckled, ruffling the Brit's hair.

Arthur responded by balling up his baby hands into fists and rubbing his eyes as he yawned, "Uhhnn. . ."

With a smile on his face, Alfred stood up and put Arthur over his shoulder as he walked to his bedroom, tucking the exhausted chibi in once he lay in bed. Hopefully he'll sleep soundly throughout the night. Alfred didn't want to be up all night with him. But soon a thought crossed over the American's head: If Arthur was going to be like this for a while, he would need baby things for him. Especially a crib.

Alfred always heard it was bad to sleep with a baby since you could instantly suffocate or crush it if you roll over on it. That thought just sent chills down the blonde's back. Now he's regretting ever to scare Arthur in the first place. He didn't want anything to deal with this!

The thing is though, he is, and he couldn't get out of it, and also, he couldn't get any of the baby stuff right now either. He couldn't just leave a baby here all alone. He had a car though, but of course, he didn't have any baby seats to strap him in, so right now he was in a little bit of a rut.

Alfred sighed, suddenly remembering Francis. He was going to have to call him for his help. He knew eventually that he was going to need his help, he just didn't know it was going to be so soon.

Hopefully he'll help him because the last time when Alfred needed a favor to ask of him, Francis had to dress up as Flying Mint Bunny since Arthur was depressed from drinking too much in his home. Everything worked out well, but in the end, Alfred took a picture of him with Arthur clinging to his waist and then put it on the internet.

The guilty nation didn't know if it was worth it though since kids that actually recognized him jumped on him and chanting 'Flying Mint Bunny! Flying mint Bunny!' over and over again. It was funny at the time, but not now.

"I'll probably call him tomorrow. It's too late now." he told himself as he looked outside. The sun was already down and a dark blue blanket spread across the sky with tiny, bright stars dotting it.

With a yawn, Alfred grabbed a couple blankets and pillows from the closet and made a little bed for himself on the floor, "What an afternoon..." he mumbled to himself as he lay on the floor and covered himself up.

"Night Arthur. . ." he said softly before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. The American, couldn't wait until this 'nightmare' was over.

* * *

**Done! X3 Now, what do you guys think? Should I write more? If not, I'll just delete this. Why write a story that no one's going to read? *shrugs* Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope I can write more of this! ^ ^**


End file.
